


The Light Gets In

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Communication Failure, Confusion, Crossover, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Past Rape/Non-con, Safewords, Telepathy, Triggers, Trope Bingo Round 15, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Loki wants to get fucked. Loki has a problem with getting fucked, and it’s bigger than he thought it was. It’s up to Lucifer and Maze to deal with what happens.Chapter 1 is from Maze's point of view. Chapter 2 is from Loki's.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Depicted: Noncon, dubcon of several kinds, sexual and verbal abuse, triggers, flashbacks.
> 
> Chapter 2 was formerly a separate work.
> 
> For Trope Bingo Round 15 prompt: Character in distress

Three immortal beings of vast age and strength, Maze, Lucifer, and Loki, lie in a naked cuddle pile like puppies, and enjoy a respite from the sexual needs that have been driving them. 

The respite is brief. 

“What else do you want, Maze?” Lucifer asks. His beard, just at the stage between bristly and soft, tickles her as he kisses his way down her neck. He takes her nipple in his mouth.

“Yes, how else can we pleasure you?” Loki wants to know. Maze’s head is in his lap and she admires his pale skin. He grabs a fistful of her thick, dark hair, pulls her head up to his mouth, and slips his tongue between her lips. She wraps her prehensile demon tongue around his. Of course that makes it difficult for her to answer his question. 

Maze can think of a lot of things she wants. She always likes sucking two (or more) cocks at once. Then she thinks about her earlier offer to teach Loki to swallow Lucifer’s cock. Oh, and speaking of swallowing cocks, she’d quite like to wrap her tongue (and her throat) around Loki’s. Maybe while getting fucked from behind by Lucifer. Or maybe Lucifer in her cunt while Loki fucks her ass? Talk about being stuffed full. 

But the one thing that rises above the others (heh) isn't actually about her body at all. 

“I want to watch...”

“You've had all the attention you can bear, Maze?” Loki teases, his emerald eyes bright with amusement.

“I want you to perform for my pleasure,” she reinterprets. 

Lucifer takes his mouth off her nipple to gaze at her with excitement. “What do you want to watch us to do to each other? Maze?” he whispers urgently.

Maze wraps her fingers almost all the way around Lucifer's cock and begins to pump it—not that it actually needs any help standing to attention now that she’s suggested him doing something with Loki. Their obsession with each other gets stronger with every passing hour. 

Maze is over the little pangs of jealousy she was feeling earlier. Partly because she finally got to come on Loki’s cock, and take him apart in turn, after the prolonged seduction game they’d been playing. Partly because it’s fascinating, watching them fall under each other’s spell. Nothing like this has happened to Lucifer before, and she’s known him for thousands of years. She’s only known Loki for a day, but she suspects it’s not his usual way, either.

“I want to watch Loki take your cock, Lucifer,” Maze says. “Take it all...if he can.”

Lucifer definitely doesn’t need help from her hand now. As far as “taking it all” is concerned, his cock is now at its maximum difficulty setting. Even her fingertip lightly stroking the underside is making him groan. Or is it the thought of plundering Loki’s pretty ass? She momentarily wishes she’d claimed him first with her strap-on. But no. 

Loki’s reaction is not so immediate. He seems to go inside himself for a moment. He looks at Lucifer then. His eyebrows lift, his lips part slightly, and his forehead creases. His face spells out a plethora of emotions. Hunger. Determination. And...fear?

“Yes,” he says, suddenly deadly serious. “I want to take your cock, Lucifer.”

Lucifer goes away and returns with a towel and lube. Lots and lots of lube. Still very excited, to judge from the state of the Red Dragon, standing to full attention against his belly. And also nervous as hell. 

Loki takes one look at Lucifer’s wide eyes and shaking hands, and he shifts instantly into his dominating mode. He sits on the edge of the bed, somehow hard and unyielding and feline all at once. 

“Lucifer, come here and kneel,” he demands.

When Lucifer is on his knees, Loki takes his head in both his hands and kisses him possessively. Lucifer moans desperately into his mouth.

Loki’s voice is harsh and utterly compelling. “I want your cock so much,” he says. “But what I want might be hard on you.”

Maze is confused. Fucking Loki, hard on Lucifer? _How?_

“You can hurt me, Loki...” Lucifer says, his big brown eyes moist as he gazes into Loki’s face.

“I don’t mean physical hurt. I mean that I might make demands that are hard on you. I need to trust that you’ll either do what I say, or use your safeword. Do you understand?”

“Loki,” says Lucifer. ”I’m yours. No matter what.”

“Lucifer. Answer the question. _Do you understand?”_

Lucifer hangs his head. ”No.”

“That’s right, Lucifer, you don’t. But you don’t have to understand, do you? You only have to _do what I say.”_

“Yes, Loki. Of course. Anything.”

Maze begins to wonder what Lucifer has just agreed to. 

“One more thing, Lucifer,” Loki goes on. “I have a safeword, as you call it.” Loki tells it to him. “Now, understand this: ‘No’ is not my safeword. Repeat it back to me.”

“‘No’ is not your safeword,” Lucifer echoes.

“‘Stop’ is not my safeword. Repeat.”

“‘Stop’ is not your safeword.”

“‘It hurts’ is not my safeword. Repeat.”

Lucifer’s eyes go even wider. “Loki...”

_“Repeat, Lucifer.”_

“‘I-it hurts’ is not your safeword,” repeats Lucifer, his throat working.

“Good. Now fuck me. Have me any way you wish until I say otherwise.”

Maze is wide-eyed with anticipation. 

Loki spreads the towel on the bed. He props himself on elbow and hip, one knee drawn up, on display, open and inviting, his beautiful cock hard and ready.

Maze is hungry and momentarily regrets having chosen to be a spectator. 

“Loki...my beautiful god...” gasps Lucifer. He crawls onto the bed, then looks like he can’t make up his mind what to do first. 

“May I suck your cock?” he begs.

“A little,” Loki says.

Lucifer moans with pleasure. He rolls Loki onto his back, then takes the cock in his mouth, slowly swallows every inch of it, holds it until Maze is almost passing out from sympathetic breathlessness, then slides it out of his mouth and gasps in air. 

Loki growls low in his throat. “That's enough,” he says. “I already know your cocksucking skills are unparalleled in the Nine Realms. Now I want to get _fucked.”_

A tiny bit of smug pleasure creeps into Lucifer's face around the excitement and fear. 

“Yes, Loki.” His voice is thick with arousal. “You will get fucked. Oh you will get fucked all right.”

Lucifer kneels between Loki’s legs and puts them over his shoulders. He caresses Loki’s belly, his balls. He spreads his ass cheeks and begins stroking him with his fingers, teasing the sensitive opening.

Loki gazes raptly into his face. His expression doesn’t change. He’s silent, except when some way that Lucifer is touching him makes his breath hitch. But his body is exquisitely, vividly responding, pushing into Lucifer’s hands, rippling with shivers of what must be pleasure. 

Then Lucifer drops to his belly and shoves his face between the cheeks of Loki’s ass, and Loki can’t keep silent any more. His moans of pleasure are reverberating through Maze’s body too, making her shiver and clench and throb. Maze knows what Loki must be feeling right now. “Master of all things tongue related,” Lucifer likes to brag, and he gets away with it because it’s true.

Loki and Lucifer are growling and moaning and hissing, muttering and swearing at each other. Lucifer’s making obscene slurping and sucking noises, and in general it sounds to Maze like they’re murdering each other in the wettest way possible. Which is so hot.

Lucifer is slowly pressing lubed-up fingers into Loki's ass. First he takes one, then two. In and out, and in a little deeper, a little harder.

“Maze, help lube my cock please?” Lucifer asks. 

Maze is happy to comply. She covers her palm with lube and strokes him several times. Then she decides she wants a reward. 

“Loki, may I put a couple of fingers in you too?”

“Fuck yes,” Loki groans.

Maze presses her palm against Lucifer's, aligning her fingers with his. Loki's now very slick ass has got four fingers in it, pressing in and dragging out through the tight ring. He growls. Lucifer growls. Maze growls. 

“Now, Lucifer,” Loki demands. “Your cock. _Now.”_

Maze withdraws a bit reluctantly. Lucifer gets on his knees, sliding his cock between Loki's ass cheeks. He inches into Loki and stops with the tip of his cock just inside. He's panting. 

“All of it, damn you,” growls Loki. 

“It will hurt you if I don't take my time,” Lucifer objects.

“Lucifer. I need your cock right now. You may ask Maze for help.” 

Lucifer’s eyes go wide. “Maze...help,” he begs.

Maze knows Lucifer, for all that he's a pain slut, doesn't like causing pain. Except in carefully negotiated scenes. Which this isn’t. Usually there’s more discussion than “‘It hurts’ is not my safeword.”

But she can also feel Loki's need as if it's replaced half the oxygen in the room. She decides to help things along.

She drapes her front over Lucifer's back and pushes against him hard with her hips. Reminding him that he, his cock, has nowhere to go but in. In deeper. 

As Loki is inexorably filled, a change comes over him. He gasps, and his cries take on edges of reluctance and fear. “No,” he whispers once. Lucifer tenses. Maze shoves against him harder. “Not his safeword, Luci,” she whispers. “He needs this.”

So Lucifer keeps pushing into him.

Loki begins to struggle and thrash. “No, no, no! Stop! Please don’t hurt me...”

Lucifer somehow keeps pushing. Finally he’s inside Loki to the hilt. 

Maze takes his face in her hands. There are tears on his cheeks, and she wipes them away. “You amazing devil.” She withdraws. 

“Fuck me,” demands Loki in a harsh whisper.

Lucifer begins to stroke in and out, slowly at first. His face...set it against every pleasure in the world and he’d outshine them all. 

Loki transforms again, into something feral and raw. 

“Lucifer, your cock,” he hisses over and over. “So big...so deep...so good...mine, mine, mine...” He cries out, repeatedly, as he takes the massive cock into him.

Maze sees Lucifer struggle. He wants to fuck Loki slowly, to make it last, but the sensory assaults, the way Loki’s squeezing his cock, moaning, crying out nonsense...Lucifer’s hips start moving faster, harder.

Then suddenly Loki contracts. “I can't...” He pulls his knees to his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut. Whispers, “Lucifer. Deeper.”

Lucifer doesn’t hesitate. He braces his hands on the back of Loki's thighs and angles himself to drive deeper. 

“Lucifer, nine realms, your cock...I'm so full...spread my legs, open me...hold my hips...harder...Lucifer...”

He’s fucking Loki increasingly hard and fast. Loki gradually loses words and finally can only scream and growl. Lucifer's reaching a point of no return. 

“Loki...may I come? _Please?”_ he begs.

Loki manages to find some words. “If you can come and keep on fucking me...”

“Oh Loki, I can. Can I ever.”

“Come for me Lucifer...”

Lucifer’s rhythm stutters. He's in as deep as he can get and he howls and jerks. Maze’s memory reminds her how it feels when he fills her ass with his hot come. 

Loki doesn't let him rest at all. Something is driving him. Something deeper than sexual need. “Flip me over, stand at the end of the bed.”

Lucifer withdraws, gasping. He flips Loki effortlessly onto his knees and forearms. He gets off the bed, taking the position ordered.

“Pull me down toward you,” demands Loki.

Lucifer grips Loki's hips and yanks him toward the end of the bed. 

“Give it to me hard. Oh _Lucifer._ Fuck me.”

Lucifer’s cock is still big and rigid. He plunges back into Loki. The ramp up to hard and fast doesn't take as long this time. 

Loki lets his head and upper body fall onto the mattress. Lucifer puts one foot onto the bed, gripping Loki's hips, thrusting deeper than before. Skin smacks against skin. 

“Hands on my shoulders,” Loki says. “Push me down.” Lucifer shoves him against the mattress. His thrusts turn slow and brutal. 

“Nooo...” Loki cries. 

He suddenly scrambles away from Lucifer. He's back in the middle of the bed, on his belly. “Fuck me...” he shouts into the mattress. 

Lucifer stands at the end of the bed, one foot on the bed, holding his glistening cock, frozen.

“Take him, Lucifer,” Maze says. 

Lucifer still hesitates. A multitude of emotions chase across his face. He's building up to some kind of conclusion.

“Take my pain...” Maze thinks he whispers.

“NOW!” she snaps in a whipcrack of a voice.

Lucifer startles. Then he moves. He leaps onto Loki's back. Loki screams and thrashes. Lucifer straddles him, trapping Loki's legs with his, drives straight down into him. His fingers grip Loki's hips as he batters him. 

“No no no no no,” Loki cries, but he's bucking his ass against Lucifer with equal ferocity, trying to push him in deeper.

“Pin me,” he demands next. 

Lucifer presses his hands into Loki's back and shoves him flat against the bed. He throws himself on top of Loki, biting his neck. 

He suddenly withdraws and kneels up. Loki protests, then curls into a ball, crying piteously. 

Lucifer growls. 

And now it's his turn to transform. Maze has seen him angry and determined before, but that was a shadow of what’s happening now. It reminds Maze of the old days. When he ruled Hell with an iron will and no mercy.

But that's not the whole story. There's some other emotion working in him too. Something like pain. Something like love. Something like rebellion. Something Maze has no words to describe. Maybe it was what he looked like as he fell. Maze didn’t know him then.

Lucifer pushes Loki onto his stomach again. He supports himself on one arm pressed into Loki's back. He yanks Loki's ass into the air and slowly rubs his cock on it. 

“You want to get fucked?” he asks Loki in a dangerous voice, slapping his ass.

Loki whimpers into the mattress. “Yes...no...please...”

”Do you think you get a choice in the matter?” 

“No...please...no.”

Lucifer slowly grinds his cock deep into Loki's ass, then flattens him on the mattress and lies over him, pinning him with his body, vising Loki's legs between his own. He fucks into Loki with a slow, deep, rolling motion of his hips. 

Maze knows this stroke. Lucifer owns her when he fucks her like this. There's no moving into it or away from it. Only the weight and the pressure and the hardness and no choice but to accept being taken and used. She absolutely loves it.

“It hurts,” wails Loki, writhing under the onslaught.

“I don't give a shit. Take my fucking cock, Loki.”

It's what Loki must have been waiting for. He lets go. Really lets go. He wails, screams, sobs, thrashes, begs.

Maze is so proud of Lucifer. And she is in awe of Loki. And his beautiful, dangerous, excruciating gift of trust. 

Lucifer responds to every plea and cry mercilessly, with both his words and his powerful thrusts. Even though more tears are leaking onto his cheeks.

“Shut up. I'm fucking you whether you like it or not. I'm fucking you as long as I want. I'm fucking you as hard as I want. All you are is a fuck hole to me. A tight, irresistible fuck hole because you hate me so, you fight me, and that means I get to force you. You struggle but you can't stop me from taking you. Violating you. Ruining you.”

Lucifer’s eyes are squeezed shut and he grinds his hips against Loki’s ass.

“After I’m finished with you, you won’t be able to take any other cock. Oh no, I won’t damage your body. But every time you get fucked, it will be my cock inside you. My words owning you. My cock forcing you to come whether you want to or not.”

“NO,” cries Loki.

Where is this despicable narrative coming from? Maze wonders, because rape has never been part of Lucifer’s punishment arsenal. Or any other part of him. He doesn’t even like to roleplay it, except as the victim. 

Then she remembers something she's heard, and a chill runs through her. Loki’s magic. He can force someone to share his thoughts. His memories.

Maze glances at Lucifer's face again. He opens his eyes for a moment. His irises, usually a rich brown, occasionally fire-red, have turned greenish-gold. 

Maze wonders if Loki even knows he's using his powers right now. Her first thought is to intervene. But interrupting something like this could have its own consequences. 

She catches Lucifer's now gold-green gaze. She sees the wetness on his cheeks. The determination tightening his mouth. His mouth moves soundlessly, answering a question she didn't ask. 

_”I'm here,”_ she thinks she sees him say.

Lucifer pulls out and yanks Loki to the end of the bed where they were before.

He flips Loki onto his back. Lucifer sits with his legs spread and leans back, supporting himself with one hand. Loki’s on his back, and his legs are lying over Lucifer’s spread thighs. Lucifer impales Loki again. He grips both of Loki’s hands in one of his, and delivers short fast thrusts that bounce Loki up and down on his cock.

Loki’s not resisting now. He’s limp and boneless as Lucifer uses him. His cock is rigid and dripping though. 

“Look at you, you’re as hard as a rock,” Lucifer mocks, still under the influence of Loki’s magic.

Maze shudders. She hopes this is not a memory of Loki’s being played out. If it is, Maze will build a time machine so she can go back and personally kill whoever did that to him. Kill them before they even have a chance to be born. 

But even if it’s not a memory, someone has poisoned the heart of this beautiful god. Someone has torn him open and filled him self-hatred. _And tied it to sexual pleasure._ Maze was made for punishment. It hurts that she doesn’t know who to punish for this. 

“You’re dripping for me,” Lucifer continues as he fucks Loki, still in a mocking voice that she’s only ever heard him use on the worst, unrepentant harm-doers. 

“Guess you don’t hate being forced after all. You’ve figured out it’s all you’re good for, haven’t you? Being fucked and used. You crave it now, don’t you? Lying in the dark, waiting for the next cock that’s gonna take you. Knowing you’ll get hard despite yourself, knowing your pleasure is tied to your violation.” 

Lucifer's voice is getting thick with the mixture of emotions inside him. He speaks through clenched teeth.

“Do you want to come, Loki? Do you want me to stroke you off?”

Lucifer flips Loki onto his belly again, and roughly pushes his upper body into the mattress while pulling his hips up for easier access. He kneels on the bed and thrusts in deep. He reaches around and grabs Loki’s cock. 

“I’m going to make you come, and then I’m going to shoot inside you.” He begins roughly stroking Loki’s hard cock. ”I do hope you do try to resist me. Watching you submit to me against your will is so sweet.” 

Thrust. Stroke. Lucifer’s setting a slow but relentless rhythm. He goes quiet, except for grunts of effort and pleasure, continuing with his assault on Loki’s ass and cock. His eyes are closed, tears still leaking from them. 

Gradually Maze sees a climax building up in him. His breathing gets more ragged. She sees the possession or mind control or whatever the hell it was that took him start to recede. His eyes change, from green-gold to red and finally back to brown as Loki's magic releases its grip on him.

Relief washes over her. 

Loki’s body is coiling like a spring as an orgasm builds in him too. Maze can see that all of his focus is now on that goal. His mind is no longer trying to tear itself apart. 

Lucifer gazes down at himself, at his hand gripping Loki's hip, his other hand stroking Loki’s beautiful cock, at the place their bodies are joined. 

“I’m...I’m fucking _Loki,”_ he says suddenly. 

His face blooms into an expression of pure wonder and joy, and then crumples into ecstasy as he comes.

 _“Lucifer,”_ Loki cries out at the same time and spills into Lucifer’s hand.

They are still for several moments, then Lucifer withdraws, dripping, still big and hard. He gently rolls Loki onto his back. Lucifer's half on top of him, relaxed but still hungry, rolling his hips to rub his cock against any part of Loki he can reach. His head dips down to kiss Loki behind the ear. 

Loki pulls Lucifer’s mouth to his for a long moment. He breaks off the kiss and stares into Lucifer’s face, touches the wetness on his cheeks, then licks at it. He looks puzzled for a moment.

“I—you—” begins Lucifer.

Loki’s eyes get big. “Oh no. _What did I do to you?”_

“Sshh, it's OK,” says Lucifer. “I’m more worried about what I did to you.”

“But—“

Maze sits down next to them. “Loki, may I touch you?”

He startles a little because he hadn’t noticed her there, but replies “Yes.”

Maze puts one hand on Loki’s arm. She feels the tension that’s building up in him again. She uses her other hand to stroke Lucifer’s sweat-soaked hair. 

“Let me explain what I saw.”

Every time Loki tries to interrupt, she soothes him with firm strokes along his arm and shoulder and “Let me finish.”

Loki’s still distressed when she finishes. “I didn’t know. I only knew that I say those things, those things I told Lucifer weren’t my safeword, when I’m getting fucked. I didn’t know the rest of it would happen. I didn’t know I would demand he force me. I didn’t know I would say no and demand to be fucked at the same time. _I didn’t know I would use magic to control him.”_

Loki squeezes his eyes shut. 

“I damage everyone I touch,” he cries, his voice breaking from the pain. “I _deserve_ to be locked in a cell away from people I might hurt.”

He struggles to get away from Lucifer and Maze. 

They won’t let him go.

“You didn’t damage me,” says Lucifer. “You didn’t even control me. I felt the magic; it showed me what you needed done and what you needed said. But I wasn’t compelled. I was there the whole time.”

“But—”

“Maybe it’s because I am—or used to be—an angel. I still have a few powers of my own.”

He pauses and closes his eyes.

“But that meant I had to deliberately say those things to you. I did it because I thought you needed it. But by the ninth circle, that was painful. I’m not damaged — I’ll heal. But oh, my heart is battered and bruised.”

“I hurt you,” Loki repeats, his voice breaking again.

“It hurts. But Loki, I told you.”

“Told me what?”

“I said it before, and I meant it. ‘Give me your pain. Hurt me. Rage at me. I won't break. I promise.’”

Loki is momentarily speechless.

“My word is my bond, Loki. Even to the worst humanity has to offer. How much more so, to my fierce, beautiful god.” 

Lucifer buries his face in Loki's hair, and sobs once, then presses his lips to Loki’s neck.

“Loki,” Maze says. “I don’t want to bring up stuff you’d rather not talk about. But I’m curious about something. Did the ritual—because we might as well call it what it is—did the ritual break the conditioning forced on you?”

Loki blinks many times. 

“Because when you came you said ‘Lucifer.’ You knew it was him. Not some remembered...may they be damned...violator.” 

Loki closes his eyes and goes deep inside himself. Maze and Lucifer hold him, look into each other’s eyes, soothe each other with gentle caresses. 

“Maybe,” whispers Loki at last. “Maybe yes? I...not now, but soon...want to find out for sure.” His eyes find Lucifer’s. 

“It would be a benison to my bruised heart,” says Lucifer.


	2. A Crack in Loki's Mistrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Loki experienced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formerly part 11 of "Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible" series.

“I want to watch...” Maze says. Her hand is not quite encircling Lucifer’s beautiful, massive cock and stroking it. “I want to watch Loki take your cock, Lucifer. Take every inch...if he can.”

Loki’s breath catches in his throat. Loki’s breath catches everywhere in his body at the thought of Lucifer inside him.

He wants it so much it hurts. And he’s afraid.

It’s why he hasn’t had a cock-equipped lover for years. At least, not one he allowed to penetrate him. 

That dark, broken place in him.

Against...Lucifer. And Maze.

He’s known them only a handful of hours, but they matter to him. And Loki can imagine a future in which that _mattering_ grows.

He gazes again at Lucifer. His warm, inviting brown eyes. The desire radiating from him. That fusion of power and submission in him, that makes Loki want to take him to a place of surrender over and over again, in every way possible. 

And Maze. His simpatico co-top. His playmate in a game of The Hunter or the Hunted. Lucifer’s protector. Her lust. The way she cried out when she came for him, over and over.

There’s a crack in Loki’s mistrust. That’s where the light might get in. 

“Yes,” he says. “I want to take your cock, Lucifer.”

Lucifer goes away and returns with a towel and lube. Lots and lots of lube. 

And shaking hands. And a cock so rigid it must hurt. And eyes wide with desire...and fear.

Loki has to contain Lucifer’s fear. Has to own it. 

Lucifer on his knees before him. So achingly beautiful. Loki kisses him. As usual, wishing he could put the universe on hold until he’d had enough of Lucifer’s lips, and tongue, and mouth, and fire. Surely it would take only five hundred years or so.

How can he receive what he so wants? How can he begin to explain? “What I want might be hard on you,” he warns.

“You can hurt me, Loki...” Lucifer assures him. Reminding him of the sweet pleasure of watching Lucifer’s skin bloom red under his hands. The sounds he made as Loki rained torments on him. 

Alas, this isn’t that kind of hurt, that kind of hard.

”I need to trust that you’ll either do what I say, or use your safeword,” Loki tells Lucifer. “Do you understand?”

They make it through that conversation. Loki knows Lucifer can submit to his will. So beautifully. But Loki realizes he needs to get specific. The things he is driven to say. 

“Now, understand this: ‘No’ is not my safeword. Repeat it back to me.”

“‘No’ is not your safeword,” Lucifer echoes.

“‘Stop’ is not my safeword. Repeat.”

“‘Stop’ is not your safeword.”

“‘It hurts’ is not my safeword. Repeat.”

The look of pain on Lucifer’s face stabs him to the core. Lucifer, who glories in receiving hours of physical torment and still begs for more...reduced by the idea of his lover’s pain. 

“‘I-it hurts’ is not your safeword,” he repeats, his throat working.

Loki hopes this will be enough. Loki stuffs his apprehension. Loki displays his flexibility and his grace and his beauty and his virility. No one with the slighest sexual interest in penis-havers could resist Loki’s invitation.

“Loki...my beautiful god...” gasps Lucifer. 

The plan was for Lucifer to fuck Loki, but leave it to Lucifer to find every excuse to get his mouth involved. He begs so prettily to suck Loki’s cock. He moans with such pleasure as he slowly swallows every inch of it, refusing to relinquish it until he’s this close to passing out from lack of oxygen. 

Truth be told, Loki would like another week or so to enjoy Lucifer’s mouth around his cock. But he reins himself in and growls low in his throat. “That's enough,” he says. “I already know your cocksucking skills are unparalleled in the Nine Realms. Now I want to get fucked.”

He’s pleased to see that his praise has chased out a little of Lucifer’s apprehension. 

“Yes, Loki.” His voice is thick with arousal. “You will get fucked. Oh you will get fucked all right.”

The thought of it, Lucifer having him, makes him wild with need.

And then Lucifer’s tongue is laving and probing at his opening, and the pleasure is so intense he almost forgets his own name. He moans over and over. 

“Fuck, Lucifer, your tongue should be banned across the nine realms.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Loki?” Lucifer somehow manages to say at the same time that he’s eating Loki’s ass. “Then you could have it all to yourself. Day and night on your cock, in your mouth, licking your ass, trying to reach your P-spot...mmm I could get used to that job.”

Soon he’s slowly pressing lubed-up fingers into Loki's ass. One, teasing the tight sphincter, stroking in and out. Circling his sensitive spot. Then two. Probing deeper. He’ll have to work his way up to three or four at least. Before...

Loki opens his eyes to the sight of Maze’s hands sliding all over Lucifer’s cock, covering it with lube. He doesn’t know which he’d like to be more, the hands or the cock. Or the cock owner, whose head is thrown back in pleasure. Being Loki, who gets to watch it all, is pretty darn nice right now, too.

Then both Maze’s and Lucifer’s fingers are inside him. That’s four. Suddenly he can’t wait one more second to be filled up. 

“Your cock. _Now,”_ he demands.

His legs go over Lucifer’s shoulders, Lucifer’s sliding his cock between Loki’s cheeks, spreading the lube around.

He’s pushing himself in, so slowly it’s excruciating. Loki struggles to relax and let him in. This is when it starts happening. Maybe it won’t happen this time. Maybe...

Lucifer’s just barely inside. He’s panting. He stops. 

Nooo...it feels so good, so good, Loki needs more _now,_ he has to get past this part, this was the worst part when...

“All of it, damn you,” he growls. 

“It will hurt you if I don't take my time,” Lucifer objects.

Loki commands him. Maybe he shouldn’t, but he’s afraid. 

“You will push it in, all of it, right now. If I resist, you will overcome my resistance. You may ask Maze for help.” 

Maybe Maze will enjoy it and that will help Lucifer...

Maze leans against Lucifer's back. Lucifer starts pushing in deeper. It feels amazing, incredible to be filled with Lucifer’s cock...

...and suddenly it’s not Lucifer’s cock. It’s...

Loki whimpers in fear. “No,” he whispers. Then silently prays Lucifer will understand, Lucifer will push, it will be Lucifer who fills him. Loki squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Not his safeword, Luci,” he hears Maze whisper. “He needs this.”

Loki blesses Maze by all the gods. Maybe it will be all right…

Lucifer keeps inching into him. Lucifer...

It’s not Lucifer, his own Lucifer, who only wants to give him pleasure. It’s... Loki begins to struggle and thrash. “No, no, no! Stop! Please don’t hurt me!” he cries. 

_Shut up shut up Lucifer please keep going...be Lucifer damn you…_ he screams inside his head.

Lucifer’s balls are against his ass. He’s all the way inside Loki, so big and deep; Loki wants to be fucked by that glorious cock, he wants to feel Lucifer working to bring them both pleasure, he wants to hear Lucifer moan and cry out, he wants to moan and cry for him, he wants to obliterate himself with the pleasure of it, and then maybe, maybe he will be all right again…

“Fuck me,” whispers Loki harshly.

Lucifer does, he begins to push in and out, slowly. Loki knows, can read in the lines of his face twisted in joy, that Lucifer feels the pleasure as much as he does. He trusts, and he lets himself go. And what’s left is something feral and raw and so, so hungry.

“So big...so deep...so good...mine, mine, mine...”

Lucifer picks up the pace. It’s so good, he’s so hard…Loki feels pressure building up inside him; he knows he wants to ride for a while but the urge to come...

Nooo... he’s back in that dark, broken place. That place where every physical touch, pain or pleasure, comes from...

He contracts. “I can't...” he whispers to himself. He pulls his knees to his chest, trying to protect himself, or is that what he’s trying to do?

He needs Lucifer’s cock. It can fill him and drive him out of there. “Deeper,” he says.

Lucifer’s hands slap down on Loki’s thighs, bracing him to drive deeper. The stretch against Loki’s hamstrings is intense. Loki’s even more full of that beautiful, massive tool, and it’s enough to push him back into the light, the now, the savage pleasure of a good fucking.

He needs it hard and fast and intense, to hold back the darkness. 

“Lucifer, nine realms, your cock...I'm so full...spread my legs, open me...hold my hips...harder...Lucifer...”

Lucifer gives him everything he wants, everything he needs, and more. He’s getting fucked so well, taken so completely, and he can lose himself again in a wordless place of screams and growls. 

He gradually realizes Lucifer's reaching a point of no return. 

“Loki...may I come please?” he begs.

Loki’s not done. Loki still _needs._ He manages to find some words. “If you can come and keep on fucking me...”

“Oh Loki, I can. Can I _ever.”_

“Come for me, Lucifer...”

Lucifer’s rhythm stutters. He's in as deep as he can get and he howls and jerks over and over. 

Loki wants to come too, but he’s afraid...it might start happening again. 

Loki knows he should let Lucifer rest. He can’t. He needs more, harder, closer to “too much.” He remembers a position like that...

“Flip me over, stand at the end of the bed.” 

The way Lucifer flips him, as if he’s no heavier than a rag doll. The power makes Loki gasp. He gasps again as Lucifer grabs his hips and yanks him toward the end of the bed. 

“Give it to me hard. Oh Lucifer. Fuck me.”

The ramp up to hard and fast doesn't take as long this time. It’s almost enough…but Loki can feel the darkness lurking on the edges. He needs more intensity—pain, pleasure, none of those words matter, just more...moreness. He lets his head and upper body fall onto the mattress, pushing his ass in the air. Lucifer takes advantage in just the way he wants, bracing one foot on the bed, gripping his hips, thrusting deeper than before. Skin smacks loudly against skin. 

“Hands on my shoulders,” Loki says. “Push me down.” Lucifer shoves him against the mattress. 

His rhythm changes to something slow and brutal. The way that Loki used to love, that always brought him to the brink of...

The next thrust pushes Loki back into the darkness, to that voice that laughed cruelly as its owner tormented him, marked him...not in ways that showed scars or damage. Only in ways that remade his mind and twisted his pleasure.

“Nooo...” Loki cries. He has to get away. He actually manages to break free this time, scrambling away from…

…but he’s suddenly empty, and it’s terrible. Where is Lucifer? He needs him, needs that cock inside him. “Fuck me...” he shouts. 

He dimly feels pressure building in his head, throbbing against his temples. The kind that comes when he wields magic.

Lucifer’s still missing. Loki remains empty. 

“Take my pain...” Lucifer whispers. It sounds like something Loki might have said, a long time ago. 

“NOW!” Maze snaps.

Then someone heavy is on Loki’s back. He screams and thrashes, but he’s helpless, his legs trapped, and a cock drives straight down into him. Fingers bruise his hips as the cock batters him. 

Loki doesn’t know who is taking him. Over the years of his imprisonment, there were so many... “No no no no no,” he cries. But at the same time he needs the cock. He's bucking against it, trying to push the cock in deeper.

“Pin me,” he begs. It is less bad when they throw him on his stomach and hold him down. They usually finish faster...and when he comes, sometimes they don’t notice.

Hands slam into Loki's back and shove him flat against the bed. A powerful body covers him. Teeth worry against his neck. He hates it when they use their mouths on him. It’s so cruelly intimate.

Pain spikes through Loki’s head. He doesn’t know what kind of magic he just tried to use. Sometimes it happens without his volition. It doesn’t matter, anyway. It doesn’t work down here. 

Loki is empty again. He cries out for the violating cock he hates and needs. Did the magic make it go away? He curls into a ball, sobbing. 

He hears a masculine growl. Oh. No, then. A hand presses into his back, then bends it painfully as his ass is yanked higher. The cock rubs obscenely on it, wet and hot and hard.

“You want to get fucked?” the voice says. A big, hot hand slaps his ass. 

He’s face down against the ground. “Yes...no...please...”

They always ask this question, and it doesn’t matter what he says. A moment later, the voice sneeringly confirms it. ”Do you think you get a choice in the matter?” 

“No...please...no.”

The cock enters him then, slowly and inexorably. It’s bigger than he remembers, which both frightens and excites him. He dimly remembers that he used to be ashamed of his arousal. But there’s no shame left at this point. Animals have no need for shame. 

A heavy strong body flattens him against the mattress. (He doesn’t usually have the luxury of a mattress.) 

His attacker begins to move. Loki waits for the pain to start.

It doesn’t. 

_It feels good._

Loki doesn’t know what to do. He usually snatches his twisted pleasure from the jaws of the torment they rain on him. Pleasure without pain? What even is this? 

The cock slides in and out of him in a slow undulating wave that drives it deep. There’s no moving into or away from it. It just fills him inside, again and again, awakening nerves he forgot he had.

This frightens him more than anything, and he protests in words he swore he’d never use again, because they were later used to torment him. “It hurts,” he wails, writhing as the pleasure bites through him.

“I don't give a shit. Take my fucking cock, Loki.”

 _Loki._ Wasn’t that his name once? They never use his name... 

And the voice. It feels both familiar and…not. Almost as if it doesn’t belong in... _this place._

Loki cracks a little. 

Loki thought he had stopped trying to resist them. He thought they’d broken him. 

Loki resists now. 

He wails, screams, sobs, thrashes, begs. 

Because the worst way to be broken isn’t to beg for the torment to stop.

The worst way is to meet torment with silence. 

Loki hopes.

The voice mocks him and gloats over him in all the ways it usually does.

“Shut up. I'm fucking you whether you like it or not. I'm fucking you as long as I want. I'm fucking you as hard as I want. All you are is a fuck hole to me. A tight, irresistible fuck hole because you hate me so, you fight me and that means I get to force you. You struggle but you can't stop me from taking you. Violating you. Ruining you.”

But something’s changed. 

The timbre of the voice, new but somehow familiar. And instead of the pain, the what-even-is-it? The not-pain. The fullness. The _pleasure._ It twines into the hateful words, and starts to weaken them. Crack them apart. Suck them dry. 

It eats the hate, digests it, and thus nourished, it starts to grow. 

“After I’m finished with you, you won’t be able to take any other cock. Oh no, I won’t damage your body. But every time you get fucked, it will be my cock inside you. My words owning you. My cock forcing you to come whether you want to or not.”

Loki refuses. He stands in a yawning abyss, as deep as a thousand suns laid end to end, and demands that the universe provide a ladder.

“NO.” 

Hands yank Loki, flip him onto his back, pull his legs over his head so he’s bent almost double. A large body looms over him and he’s taken again, filled again. 

He tries to keep his eyes shut. He hates when they make him look at them. 

The pressure on his back is intense, but still the fullness, the not-pain is bigger. He’s pulled into a different position. His legs on top of strong thighs that bounce him up and down on the cock. He’s never been taken this way before. It shakes and jars him so much that he can for one blessed moment let his mind go. With every thrust, every bounce, he feels lighter. His body becomes limp and boneless. 

Except one part. 

“Look at you, you’re as hard as a rock,” says the mocking voice. “You’re dripping for me.”

Is that a bad thing? To be hard? To be dripping? The voice says so, so it must be. But he can’t remember why. 

“Guess you don’t hate being forced after all. You’ve figured out it’s all you’re good for, haven’t you? Being fucked and used. You crave it now, don’t you? Lying in the dark, waiting for the next cock that’s gonna take you. Knowing you’ll get hard despite yourself, knowing your pleasure is tied to your violation.” 

The voice is changing again. Becoming thick with new emotions. Anger is there, of course. Anger is always there. But it sounds different. Still a harsh tune, but being picked up by a new musical instrument, one with a richer timbre.

“Do you want to come, Loki? Do you want me to stroke you off?”

Loki. It _was_ his name. He remembers. They took it from him, along with so much more. Can it ever be his name again?

He’s flipped onto his belly again. Strong hands pull at his hips. The new cock, the one that feels so filling, that keeps the pain out, is inside him again.

Then something warm, a hand, envelopes his rigid shaft. He braces for torture. Instead, a sweetness barely remembered shoots through him as the hand strokes him. He thinks he must finally be going mad.

“I’m going to make you come,” says the voice. “And then I’m going to shoot inside you. I do hope you do try to resist me. Watching you submit to me against your will is so sweet.” 

He hates the words, but the sweetness happening in his body breaks them into something else. The interplay between thrust and stroke. A slow but relentless rhythm, like waves crashing endlessly against a jagged rock, weathering it to soft curves, though it take millennia. 

The words and their burden of hate are eroded away, leaving the promise of a dance between two bodies, spiraling to a final synergistic climax. 

All of his focus is now on that goal. That denoument of being touched and entered and joined and pleasured. His heart is no longer trying to tear itself apart. 

“I’m...I’m fucking Loki.” 

Lucifer cries out as he completes his moves in the dance.

It’s Lucifer. Lucifer. Lucifer is inside him. Lucifer is home.

“Lucifer,” Loki shouts, as he spills into Lucifer’s hand.

They are still for several moments, then Lucifer withdraws. Loki misses him immediately. But Lucifer gently rolls Loki onto his back and pulls him close, rolling his hips to rub his cock against any part of Loki he can reach. A promise of “more soon.” He kisses Loki behind the ear. 

Loki pulls Lucifer’s mouth to his for a long moment. He breaks off the kiss and stares into his face.

His cheeks are wet. They taste salty. 

“I—you—” begins Lucifer.

Horror grips Loki as he puts together what must have happened. Coming unstuck in time. His memories. The voice. His mind control. Did he compel Lucifer to act out a violation? He will never forgive himself. “Oh no. _What did I do to you?”_

“Sshh, it's OK,” says Lucifer. “I’m more worried about what I did to you.”

Maze explains what she saw, but Loki’s still inconsolable when she finishes. “I damage everyone I touch. I _deserve_ to be locked in a cell away from people I might hurt.”

He tries to turn away, to disappear. Lucifer and Maze hold him and refuse to let him go. 

“No, Loki. You didn’t damage me,” says Lucifer. “You didn’t control me.” 

Could it be?

“I felt the magic; it showed me what you needed done and what you needed said. But I wasn’t compelled. I was there the whole time.” 

“But—”

“Maybe it’s because I am—or used to be—an angel. I have a few powers of my own.”

Lucifer pauses and closes his eyes. “But that meant I had to deliberately say those things to you. I did it because I thought you needed it. By the ninth circle, that was painful. My heart is battered and bruised.”

“I hurt you,” Loki repeats, his voice breaking. 

“It hurts. But Loki, I told you.”

“Told me what?”

“I said it before, and I meant it. ‘Give me your pain. Hurt me. Rage at me. I won't break. I promise.’ My word is my bond, Loki. Even to the worst humanity has to offer. How much more so, to my fierce, beautiful god.”


End file.
